warriors_fanfiction_areafandomcom-20200214-history
Fog that Hangs in the Air
Fog that Hangs in the Air, more commonly known as Fog, is a pale gray she-kit. Information Affiliations Current: Tribe of Rushing Water (Modern) Names Kit: Fog that Hangs in the Air Family Mother: 'Lark That Sings at Dawn '''Father: 'Dark Shadow on Water 'Sister: 'Star That Twinkles at Night Book Appearances '''Living: A Forgotten Land Creator Creator: Warriorcat1195 History In the Path to Darkness Arc: ''A Forgotten Land :Fog is the kit of Lark and Dark alongside Star. When Clan cats come to the Tribe, Lark introduces Star to them and notes she has another kit, probably trying to figure out what happened to the other kits. the queen tells Star to go find Fog. She drags Fog back who complains to Lark that Star took him against his will. Star in turn objects that she was told to bring him before introducing her sister. The Clan cats inform the Tribe what has happened and Fog yawns that was a great story. Lark says to get her to her nest. Later, it's noted that Stoneteller's apprentice Leaf helped decide Fog's future. Fog will be a cave-guard. When it's time for Claw's and Reed's To-be Ceremony, Fog and Star are nosed out of the nursery. Trivia Interesting Facts *A Warrior cat name generator was used to get her name.Revealed by the author *She has five types of blood: ThunderClan, RiverClan, WindClan, , SkyClan and Tribe. Kin Members '''Mother:' :Lark That Sings at Dawn: Father: :Dark Shadow on Water: Sister: :Star That Twinkles at Night: Grandmother: :Brook Where Small Fish Swim: Grandfather: :Stormfur: Great-Grandfather: :Graystripe: Great-Grandmothers: :Silverstream: :Unnamed she-cat: Great-Great-Grandfathers: :Patchpelt:Revealed on Vicky's Facebook page :Crookedstar: Great-Great-Grandmothers: :Willowpelt: :Willowbreeze:: Great-Great-Great-Grandfathers: :Adderfang: :Shellheart: :Reedfeather: Great-Great-Great-Grandmothers: :Swiftbreeze: :Rainflower: :Fallowtail: Great-Great-Great-Great-Grandmothers: :Flashnose: :Willownose:Revealed on Vicky's Facebook Great-Great-Great-Great-Great-Grandmother: :Reedshine: Great-Great-Great-Great-Great-Grandfather: :Appledusk: Uncle: :Pine That Clings to Rock: Great-Uncles: :Talon Of Swooping Eagle: :Teller of the Pointed Stones: Great-Aunt: :Feathertail: Great-Half-Uncle: :Bumblestripe: Great-Half-Aunts: :Briarlight: :Blossomfall: Great-Great-Uncles: :Darkstripe: :Longtail: :Sootfur: :Rainwhisker: Great-Great-Aunt: :Sorreltail: Great-Great-Great-Uncles: :Redtail: :Oakheart: Great-Great-Great-Aunts: :Leopardfoot: :Spottedleaf: :Graypool: Great-Great-Great-Great-Great-Aunts: :Daisytoe: :Shyheart: Great-Great-Great-Great-Great-Uncle: :Applefrost: Great-Great-Great-Great-Great-Half-Uncles: :Patchkit:Revealed on A letter :Larchkit: Great-Great-Great-Great-Great-Half-Aunt: :Petalkit: Cousins: :Leaf That Floats on River: :Sunshine Between Tree Leaves: :Petal of Tall Flower: :Moon That Shines on Water: :Snowflake Drifting Through Air: :Claw of Mighty Lion: :Leaf That Floats on River: :Reed That Grows by River: :Sunshine Between Tree Leaves: :Brightpelt: :Cloudheart: :Sunstripe: :Leafkit: :Wolfnose: :Stripefur: :Hazelwing: :Maplefur: :Sandstorm:Revealed in an Erin Hunter Chat :Squirrelflight: :Leafpool: :Jayfeather: :Lionstar: :Hollyleaf: :Mistystar: :Stonefur: :Mosskit: :Reedstar: :Pikepaw: :Primrosepaw: :Perchkit: :Mistkit: :Nightkit: :Tigerstar: : Bramblestar: :Tawnypelt: :Sparkheart: :Alderfoot: :Dandelionkit: :Juniperkit: :Firepelt: :Bramblethorn: :Squirreltail: :Icepelt: :Mistypelt: :Rockfall: :Foxstar: :Skykit: :Rainkit: :Dustkit: :Flametail: :Dawnpelt: :Tigerheart: :Juniperfur: :Sleekpelt:Revealed on Kate's blog :Strikeclaw: :Softkit: :Palekit: :Pinekit: :Sootpelt: :Stonefoot: :Blackheart: :Ivystem: :Toadpuddle: :Boulderfoot: :Specklepelt: :Hawkfrost: :Mothwing: :Tadpole: :Graypool's Unnamed tabby kit: :Morningkit: :Splashkit: :Molepaw: :Honeyfern: :Poppyfrost: :Cinderheart: :Cherryfall: :Robinfeather: :Deerfur: :Molewhisker: :Fernsong: :Beechtail: :Rainspeckle: :Hollytuft: :Applepaw: :Frostpaw: :Sorrelstripe: :Moonflower: :Goosefeather: :Bluestar: :Snowfur: :Whitestorm: :Rainwhisker: :Sootfur: :Sorreltail: :Sunfish: :Frogleap: :Vixenkit: :Grasskit: Distant Ancestors: :Cloudstar: :Birdflight: :Spottedpelt: :Gorseclaw: Tree Quotes "Great story." –Fog to the Clan cats (''A Forgotten Land, ''chapter 12) References and Citations Category:Characters Category:Warriorcat1195's Creations Category:Females Category:Kit Category:Tribe Cat Category:Minor Characters Category:A Forgotten Land Characters Category:Clanless Cats